A Fragmented History
by Andi Darling
Summary: Elizabeth Gates has been dragged to a fishing town called Port Royal by her parents. But when she meets a certain boy, it might not be so terrible afterall. Then she starts to uncover things about her heritage, and herself.Futureficreincarnation thing,R
1. Something Old

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone!

This is my second PotC fanfic so far, and I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to R&R, I love feedback. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same! And on with the story!

_Macyn Blue_

**Disclaimer: _I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Though, I do wish that I owned Jack Sparrow..._**

* * *

"Something Old"

A sigh came from her throat. Lips turned down in disgruntled manor and a frown marring alluring and pulchritudinous features.

A girl of perhaps no more then 15 sat in the back seat of the rental vehicle and watched as the ocean drifted past her window at a speed of which, she was sure, she could match in a jog.

The window of the car was rolled down, emitting air that smelt of the sea.

A gentle wind blew her blonde-red curls listlessly against her smooth porcelain skin; honey brown eyes gazed out the window, a hardened look set in their depths.

'_I don't want to be here.'_ She thought in defiance as her gaze flashed to the two people occupying the front seats.

Her mother, Julia, was bent over a map, giving directions to her husband every once in awhile as he navigated the winding roads. Julia glanced up from the map and glanced into the rearview mirror, her clear blue eyes warm and trying to convey comfort in their depths.

Julia knew her daughter didn't want to be here, but the family didn't have much of a choice in the matter… At least that was what she told herself as she swept a piece of blonde hair behind her ear as she bent over the map once more.

James glanced at his wife, as she told him to turn left on the street ahead.

The drive had been a very boring one to the teenage girl in the backseat. Especially since her MP3 had died 15 minutes ago.

"Elizabeth, we're here!" Her mother announced as the car came upon a tall manor, which looked like it hadn't been inhabited by anything _living_ in quite some time.

"This is the old governor's mansion… Isn't it beautiful?" James said to his family.

"Yeah Dad," Elizabeth said, her voice void of emotion. "It really is."

"Why are we here, exactly?" She asked, eyes inquisitive. "I don't suppose that we are related to anyone who could have lived here."

"Actually your ancestor was the governor's daughter…"


	2. Ghosts

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter number 2, I hope you all find it as enjoyable or more so than the first! Remember to R&R, feedback always is welcomed.

_Macyn Blue_

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

* * *

_**

Chapter Two

"Ghosts"

Must.

It clung to the air like a heavy blanket. The smell was almost over whelming when breathed in, and the amount of dust on the floors, windows, covered furniture, was enough to make you gag as some of it sprang into the air as a little bit of the fresh air from outside met with the dated air of that of the house.

It really was a beautiful house, Elizabeth conceded as her green-blue eyes danced around the entry room. Everything was very ornate looking. Marble floor, winding staircase, it was all very beautiful despite the thick coat of grime that lay on everything. And somehow vaguely familiar…?

'_This is a historical building, why didn't the city keep it up?'_ Elizabeth wondered to herself as she dropped her bag on the floor with a resounding thud, a plume of dust rose into the air from the disruption.

She walked towards the sitting room; all the furniture was covered with white sheets. The off-white figures reminded Elizabeth vaguely of ghosts as they sat quietly in their undisturbed sadness. Why sadness? Because they were neglected for so long, perhaps?

Elizabeth couldn't understand her feelings as an image faintly appeared in her mind's eye.

The image slowly came into focus before her and her surroundings began to disappear into the image, the chairs lost their sheets, and the grime and dust faded.

Suddenly the faint smell of something baking tickled her nose, teasing with the promise of scones or biscuits.

A young woman in a plain, red and white dress appeared in the doorway carrying a tray upon which sat a teapot, and several other things to complete the tea set.

The tray was set down on an ornate mahogany table. It had claw feet and sat in between two small but still gorgeous sofas.

On one sofa sat a beautiful girl, possibly no more then 20. She had long golden hair and elegant, alluring features. Honey brown eyes flicked to the maid, and bayed her thanks graciously with a warm smile.

The girl was dressed in a long dress with pearls along the scooping neckline. Lace flared out around the cuffs, and the blue of the garment made the woman's fair skin almost glow.

Before the movie like vision could unfold further, the entire scene began to fade. And for some reason Elizabeth was highly disappointed as the warm glow of the candles began to dwindle away and the image of the fine lady began to wane until all that was left was the current condition of the sitting room.

The overwhelming smell of must returned to her, and the ghosts of the past sat before her once more.

"That was different." Elizabeth muttered, as she looked around the room in a slightly paranoid fashion.

"I must have dreamt it." She decided with a final inflection in her voice, leaving the room quickly, she went to rejoin her parents.


	3. Fishing Town

**Author's Note: **Here is the third chapter, and I went back into the first chapter and changed a couple things around. I promise the story will get more interesting from here on in! Please read and review, I love getting feedback, good or bad.

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Three

Fishing Town

Port Royal was a small fishing town near to Kingston, Jamaica. It had once been a pirate port, but after a devastating earthquake, the city was never the same.

This information was being drilled into Elizabeth's head as her father prattled on and on about the historical aspects of the city which were just _so exciting. _

They were sitting around the long oak table in the center of the dining room, James and Julia at one end, Elizabeth at the other. They were eating some sort of 'healthy' breakfast food that Julia had managed to cook, whereas Elizabeth opted for the usual, but safe, pop tart. No reason to risk food poisoning…yet. She was going to save that one for when she was practically dead of boredom and ready for more excitement then discovering that they actually had a working heater in her ancestor's chateau.

The family had decided to get a hotel for the night and left before breakfast and came back to the mansion for reasons, which eluded Elizabeth completely.

Julia and James were immersed in their conversation, so when a very bored Elizabeth asked in a monotone voice to explore the town, they answered with a simple 'sure', and with the permission which had been granted her, Elizabeth slipped from the table and out the door.

Eager to escape the pressing familiarity of the house, and to answer the pleading of her lungs to escape the musty and damp air of the house and breathe in the air which smelt of the sea and whose winds seemed to whisper promises of adventure long past on the vastness of the Caribbean sea.

&

Now there is something that must be established about Elizabeth Gates. 1) She was extremely beautiful, and 2) she had the kind of fire within her spirits that rivaled even that of Anne Bonny.

So when she attracted more then a couple stares, and even a few wolf whistles, this wasn't really anything new to the teenager...

Today her long blonde hair with her natural fiery red highlights was tied up in a high ponytail; ringlets, which had escaped the elastic tie, fell gently about her face.

Her honey brown eyes that contained flecks of emerald green in their depths were outlined lightly with black liner and black mascara. Blush accentuated her high cheekbones and a berry colored gloss decorated her pale pink lips.

She had a long neck on which she wore a simple Celtic cross on a long silver chain.

The blue jeans that covered her legs had holes in both knees and one on the right front pocket. The shirt she wore was a crimson color, which had a sloping neckline; the shirt had various designs on it with swirling patterns that contrasted the red with black. On her feet she wore red and black Chuck Taylor's.

Elizabeth's eyes strayed to the scene of the crystal waters of the ocean when she felt something stir deep within her soul. As she was contemplating this, she was not paying attention as she strolled along, and before she knew what had happened, she had been knocked to the ground.

She gazed up at the person she had run into to, but could only see their outline against the bright sun. The honey brown orbs squinted up towards the figure, but to no avail.

"Sorry about that, miss." The voice seemed to hold a mixture of accents, for she could not identify the boy's voice. Yes, it seemed to boy, anyway.

When a hand covered in olive colored skin reached down to help her to her feet, she took it gratefully. Thanking the boy for his thoughtful action.

Whence she was once again standing she looked up into onyx eyes that seemed to hold no end in their depths and seemed to carry on and on forever. She felt herself drifting, and those eyes also seemed strangely familiar to her...

What she didn't know was that the owner of those wonderful onyx eyes was thinking the same thing about her.


	4. Do I Know You?

**Author's Note: **Here is the fourth chapter!!! I hope you all like it, tell me what you think! Remember, reviews make this author happy and if you want me to update soon, you must review:)

_ Macyn Blue_

**Disclaimer: _I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!_**

* * *

**__**

Chapter Four

Do I know you?

Elizabeth stared up into the onyx gaze with interest. Her eyes studied his face, trying in vain to find the place in her memories that she was sure stored this young man's handsome features. But she was positive that she had never met him before, yet she could not help that same old feeling of camaraderie and could not still the butterflies that had been set loose within her abdomen.

&

Jack Sparowe looked down into the wide hazel eyes with curiosity. The girl was absolutely stunning with blonde-red hair that shone honey-cone in the sun.

Her eyes were the telltale look of deceiving innocence; they were like the sea in their vast expanse.

Jack could see straight into her soul, and he knew that she was not at all a stranger to him, though he was positive that he had never before seen her in all his life.

But who could forget a face like that?

&

Elizabeth's hazel eyes roamed the hills and valleys of his face.

He had black hair and eyes that she now recognized as being dark chocolate brown as the sun hit them just the right way. His skin was olive brown, probably tanned from the golden rays from above.

A golden earring hung from his left ear. His frame stood at least 6 ft tall; he was thin but muscular.

He was very handsome and couldn't have been a day over 18.

Elizabeth snapped her gaze away from the stranger's averting her eyes to the ground, then back to the ocean, before finally mustering a sliver of courage and sticking her hand out to him. "I'm sorry about that… I wasn't looking where I was going." Her silky voice stuttered slightly.

&

Jack could see the girl was nervous, her gorgeous eyes kept flitting from the ground and back out to the ocean.

"I'm sorry about that… I wasn't looking where I was going." Jack noticed that her voice held a British accent in it.

"It was more my fault then anything, I wasn't paying attention either… I was too distracted by your beauty." Jack said smoothly, a slow grin spreading across his face easily.

He saw the girl's face turn a light rose color.

&

Elizabeth felt herself blushing. A slow smile spread across her face as she looked away quickly… His eyes were mesmerizing.

She felt something as he took her hand in his bigger one. It wasn't exactly electric, but it made her fingers tingle at the contact.

"I'm Elizabeth." She introduced as she looked back up into his eyes, the smirk upon his face had reached up into his eyes.

&

"My name's Jack." He told her, holding her hand for maybe a fraction of a second longer then he would normally. He looked down into those hazel orbs that watched him with such interest.

And he noticed that that million-watt smile of hers had reached her eyes.


	5. Dreams

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it, and remember to review! The more reviews, the more often I update!

_Macyn Blue_

**Disclaimer: _I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!_**

* * *

Chapter Five

Dreams

_Elizabeth stared at the man before her._

_His dark hair was matted and strung with beads, his chocolate eyes the color of the richest earth, which were rimmed in kohl. _

_He grinned at her easily, "Pirate." He murmured softly before leaning into her once again and kissing her hard on the mouth. _

_She pulled back, searching his eyes briefly before turning on her heel and picking up the skirts of her long, fiery red dress. Her long blonde curls hung loose, and flew behind her as she ran. _

_She ran with everything she had, her feet splashing in the occasional puddle._

_When the rain started to fall again, mingling with her salty tears, she allowed herself to take shelter under the out cropping roof of a building; her back pressed against the wood. She felt her knees give out, and allowed herself to slowly slide until she was almost sitting on the wet cobblestone. That was when the sobs came in violent furiosity. Her breath came in short gasps as her body trembled with sadness. She brought a hand up to her mouth, and tried to at least muffle the sounds that were escaping her despite her efforts to keep quiet. _

_He was gone…and she was like never to see the handsome and weathered face of the pirate captain again… At least not while she was married to another man. _

_He was gone, but that didn't change the ever-pressing feeling deep within her heart, that for the life of her she could not squelch. _

_Elizabeth was in love with _him

&

Elizabeth awoke with a start, sweat matted her pretty hair, and her eyes felt swore.

She looked around her hotel room; everything was quiet. Nothing stirred in the night.

Elizabeth breathed in a sigh of relief as she lay back down on the soft mattress and hugged one of her pillows to her chest. "Why must I dream these things?" She asked quietly, in words quite foreign to her own tongue.


End file.
